My invention relates generally to improvements and innovations in rules for making measurements in inches and particularly in one-eighth and one-sixteenth fractions of inches. By the term "rule" or "rules", I intend to include rulers, yardsticks, tape measures, carpenter squares and the like.
It has been observed that there is a significant number of persons who are able to make measurements in inches, one-half inches and one-quarter inches but who have difficulty in making measurements in one-eighth and one-sixteenth inches. For example, if one of these persons sets out to cut off a board five feet, six inches and five sixteenths of an inch long from a longer board, he may become confused and cut the board either one-sixteenth of an inch long or one-sixteenth of an inch short. Similarly, the person is likely to cut off a board that is one-eighth of an inch long or one-eighth of an inch short.
The object of my invention, generally stated, is the provision of rules that minimize or eliminate the tendency of users to make inaccurate measurements when making measurements involving one-eighth inch or one-sixteenth inch graduations on the rule.